Just Half
by a simple kind of lovely
Summary: “Just half,” he says. “Just half.”


Just Half by _x. by yours truly_

* * *

**A/N: So I'm back with a new one-shot as I write the 16th chapter of Love Me For Who I Am. **

**I'm going to write it later but I just got this idea from overhearing a conversation. This person said, "Just half."**

**And that's where I got my story idea for this.**

* * *

**Summary: "Just half," he said. "Just half."**

**Background Information: Lily and James broke up and it's still seventh year at Hogwarts. Lily is a pessimist and James is an optimist. They didn't want break up in the first place, but then Lily refused James' proposal, saying they were too young, which they were. So now the whole school hates Lily because she hurt the 'Golden Boy's' feelings and crashed his dreams of marrying her. For his proposal, he had invited her on a date in Hogsmeade and publicly she refused him and now James still loves her but then they were over. The Potters are not angry with Lily, because they understand her reasons.**

* * *

Lily Evans was a pessimist. 

Why?

Because her boyfriend dumped her, her parents died because of some idiotic 'Lord Voldemolt" or something, and Petunia shunned her along with the rest of the Evanses.

She was tired of everybody hating her at school, too. Nowadays, girls called her a bitch behind her back, and she hadn't felt the urge to hit any of them.

Yet.

The Marauders hated her too, believing she had dated James to hurt him. But she hadn't. She hadn't because in the beginning of the term of Hogwarts, she had realized he was a great person and eventually, she had to stop denying she had feelings for him.

The Marauders would prank her endlessly, though it was mostly Sirius doing it all. Remus would ignore when she had to ask him something. And Peter would just squeak, "I'm busy now, so good-bye!"

And James did nothing.

She believed the glass was half empty.

_Because he doesn't care about me anymore._

-&-

James Potter was an optimist. 

Why?

Because he knew he had to live life to the fullest. Although Lily had refused his proposal, he still remained hopeful for other things to come along their way to him.

He wished people would stop calling his ex a bitch. He wished he could stop it, but he knew it was their way of making him feel better.

Most of all, he disapproved of the way his best friends would go out of their way to hurt Lily. He knew it hurt for Lily to be ignored by Remus since he was her first friend for a guy.

He knew Sirius still pranked her even when he said no, Remus kept going out of his way to act like she was nonexistent, and Peter kept on finding excuses to escape from Lily's confrontations.

Lily hadn't approached him at all, ever.

How did he act toward her?

He did nothing.

He always believed the glass was half full.

Now he was more determined to prove it to everyone, even as dark times were coming.

_I really do care about her, I really do._

-&-

All this ignoring toward each other stopped in three weeks, because Lily was unable to overcome all the pressure. Being Head Girl, being loathed by everyone, being an orphan, and having nobody to claim as her family did this to her. 

She cried.

James, forgetting they weren't together anymore, immediately asked, "What happened, sweetie?"

She just relaxed in his embrace and sniffled.

"I'm sorry."

Those two words weren't the ones he was expecting to hear.

"Why?"

"For refusing your proposal!" she began crying again.

"It's okay! But…"

"What?"

"Why did you refuse?"

"We were going to marry at eighteen? Are you serious? We're too young. And… perhaps the prophecy would be fulfilled."

"But Lily… it's going to be okay."

And she let his lips meet hers.

Destiny was being led its way.

-&-

So now, as Harry is asked about life, he thinks. 

He thinks about Lily's view about Lord Voldemort and all who were lost.

Then he thinks about James' view about the good things, like being friends with Hermione and Ron, or playing youngest Seeker of the century, or even meeting some of his parents' closest friends.

"Just half," he says. "Just half."

* * *

**A/N- R&R!**


End file.
